


Something Stupid

by loversihaveknown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversihaveknown/pseuds/loversihaveknown
Summary: Peter knows that Tony is a busy man. It's okay that Peter isn't his first choice. Honestly.





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Total songfic! I was listening to Frank and Nancy Sinatra's Something Stupid and this came out...

The workshop is Peter’s favorite place. It’s usually him and Tony down there, just the two of them. Sure, others come in from time to time. Tony’s an important man, and it isn’t just their shared superhero-ing that interrupts the time they spend tossing ideas back and forth like they’re playing basketball. 

Peter gets that. He really does. 

Tony Stark. Savior of Earth. Power personified. 

And with great power… great responsibility. Tony has a lot on his shoulders, and Peter would never want to add to his burden. Not since he’s grown up, realized things about the world that he never would have understood when he was still just that kid in sweatpants swinging through Queens. 

It doesn’t stop him from being resentful when Pepper overrides Tony’s lock on the door and demands Tony’s attention. 

Peter lets her have it. What else can he do? Tony’s… well, Tony, and Pepper isn’t just his CEO. The problem, Peter thinks, is that he doesn’t know what he is to Tony. He used to think that Tony just thought about him as some kid - maybe himself as a bit of a parent figure. But then things happened, and shit went down, and Peter thought that they might be… friends. 

Tony certainly treats him like an equal. 

Maybe better, honestly, considering how Tony treats some of the other powerful men he knows. 

And all of that would be great, really it would! It’s just that… Peter wants… more. 

He wants soft goodnight kisses in bed and quick and dirty handjobs in the shower. He wants to feel stubble burn from Tony’s face against his hole, wants to see Tony’s eyes go dark when he’s balls deep inside Peter. He wants FRIDAY to sync their schedules and he wants to be the man going with Tony to all of those boring functions, not because he wants to be there, but because he wants to be with Tony, anywhere Tony has to go. He wants all of it - the good, the bad, and the downright ugly, but none of that bad stuff would really matter because - 

Because Peter loves him. He’s _in love_ with Tony, and it crushes him that Tony doesn’t love him back. 

“Earth to Peter!” Tony’s voice interrupts his thoughts, and Peter flushes when he realizes that they’re alone in the lab once more. 

“Sorry,” he mutters. “Just thinking about something.”

*

The second time that Peter zones out is when Rhodey makes an unexpected appearance, citing difficulties with his suit that he wants Tony to take a look at. Tony and Peter are right in the middle of a discussion about clean energy - it’s nothing _important_, really, so Peter doesn’t mind when Tony excuses himself to go speak to his best friend. 

Besides, Peter has something he should be working on, anyway. 

Not that he’s able to concentrate right away. He’s wondering if Tony is going to come back to him or if he should pack it up for the night when the right solutions click in his mind, and before he knows it, it’s three hours later and Tony comes around the corner, clearly not expecting Peter to still be sitting there with his work spilled all around him, half out of it from the late hour and -

“Jesus, kid,” Tony says. “You startled me. Figured you’d have left for home by now. I told Friday to tell you that -”

But Peter frowns and wrinkles his nose, cutting in. “‘m really not a kid, Tony.”

Tony gives him this look, inscrutable, and Peter starts to tidy up his workstation. 

“It’s fine, Tony,” Peter said. “I got a little carried away, too. Solved that problem I was working on with Dr. Banner.”

*

Another late night, but this time they’ve stopped in a quiet little twenty-four hour cafe. Peter’s sweaty and flushed from web slinging, his hair messy from the mask, and the look that Tony gives him would be positively scandalous if Tony hadn’t fixed his attention on the meagre pastry display directly afterward. 

Maybe he really did just have an indecent longing for that bear claw? 

Peter picks over his cream horn, licking out the cream but tearing the puff pastry to shreds between his fingers. 

“Is something wrong, kid?” Tony asks, and his voice is surprisingly gentle. They’ve been here before - nightmares. Daymares, too, when Peter’s come on a particularly gruesome scene of humanity’s intolerance for humanity. 

That’s not what it is tonight. Peter shoves the plate away. Looks up from its remains and blurts it out. “I love you.”

Tony blinks. There’s something in his face - but it’s gone, fastened behind a mask. “I love you too, kid,” Tony says, his voice light, but Peter is frustrated. 

He shakes his head. “You don’t understand, Tony. I’m not talking about giving you a bro-hug here. I’m _in _love with you.” And then his mind catches up to his mouth and he sucks in a breath. “Don’t worry about it,” he mutters. “It’s stupid. Forget I said anything.”

The chair makes a scraping sound across the floor as he struggles to his feet. Tony’s rising after him, but Peter isn’t about to wait around. He doesn’t want to see Tony’s pity - or disgust. 

He disappears into the night. 

*

The light flicks on, startling Peter, who’s half out of his suit, one hand holding the carton of orange juice he’s about to chug. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter gapes, and Tony’s eyebrows lift in a challenge. 

“Back to that, are we?” he says. 

Peter sets the carton down on the counter, pressing the activation for the suit to mold around him again. “What are you doing here?” he asks, and he’s hoping for blasé, but he knows that he’s not pulling it off. 

Tony moves forward. “You know it’s only polite to let the other person respond when you make a declaration like that one,” he chides. 

Peter swallows. 

Tony’s eyes never leave his face. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter clears his throat. “Tony?”

Tony leans in closer, close enough for Peter to feel his body heat radiating out, Tony’s breath warm against Peter’s ear. “First of all, Pete, nothing you have to say is stupid.”

“And second of all?” Peter feels like he’s dying. 

“And second of all -” 

Tony’s lips find his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Come say hi on Tumblr! You can catch me at [@loversihaveknown](https://loversihaveknown.tumblr.com/)


End file.
